The Storm
by Bj-Lydia
Summary: What started all this? Was it the storm? Was it the notebook? Was it Mikey? Or was it a feeling...? A DonXApril fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT! If you don't like DonXApril, then go away! Sorry for spelling errors!**

Silence dominated the streets of New York, it was night, no animals, or humans were outside. Not even the Purple Dragons. The only noise you could hear was the rain. It was a silent summer storm. The drops of rain drenched everything, inflirtated into the sewers, into water collectors, forming large swirling vortexes.

The turtles lair was silent too. Leonardo was meditating in a separate corner, in the company of Master Splinter. Raphael was upstairs in the garage with Casey, they were working on the Shell Cycle. Michelangelo was sitting on the couch, watching tv and eating chips. Sometimes he changed the channels, a lots of them weren't working because of the storm. Donatello was in front of his computer, with headphones on his head and he kept typing. One of his fingers was tied, sometimes he hissed, when he forgot about it and pressed a button with his hurt finger. He cutted it that very day, when he wanted to weld a metal plate.

Mikey yawned, he was bored. He threw away the empty bag of chips, then turned around, he was looking for some fun.

Master Splinter was sitting in Turkish style, and talking with his eyes closed:

-Concentrate Leonardo, let your mind and spirit to be free, don't think…

Leonardo was sitting next to him, in the same pose.

-Yes sensei.-answered Leo.

Mikey yawned again, and decided that he does not want to join them. He didn't like meditations, always something else distracted his attention, and then everyone was mad at him. So he turned towards Donny, with a nasty smile, he decided to go and bother his brother. Jumping over the couch, he slinked next to Donny.

-Whatcha doin' Donny?-he asked and leaned closer to the screen.

-I'm talking with April.- said Donny, and typed in another answer.

Mikey, with his eyebrows raised, read the conversation between Don and April, but so far, he didn't understand too much from it. It was all technical words and program descriptions.

-Booooring…-said Mikey with a bored face, and he put one of his elbows on the top of Donny's chair.

-It's not boring Mikey, it's just that you simply don't understand it.-

-Yeah…so?-

-Ah, okay. But I'm only gonna explain it once, so pay attention.-turned Donny with his chair, to face Mikey.

Mikey nodded, Donny began to explain, while he occasionally glanced at the screen, waiting for April's responses. Mikey tried to follow Donny's explanation for a while, but somewhere in the halfway he stoped, and continued nodding, smiling.

Donny kept explaining and pointing with his fingers, but later, he saw Mikey's grinning face.

-Ammm…Earth to Mikey?-

Mikey was still smiling and nodding. Don sighed.

-You didn't understand anything, right?-

Mikey smiled. Don rolled his eyes, and sighed again.

-I thought so…-

-Okay, okay! I did understand, that you´re helping April with some kind of computer protecting system.-

-That's something…-said Donny and turned back to his computer. But the messenger said that April is offline. Don blinked in surprise. _–What happened?-_asked Don himself, seeing, that April has logged off, without saying farewell. Mikey saw Don's frightened face.

-What's the problem Donny?-

-April…-

-What's with her? She doesn't understand your explanation either?-

-No, she just logged off, without saying anything.-

-Maybe, she just had to do something.-shrugged Mikey.

-Something? She never "breakes up" a technical conversation like this.-

-Maybe, she had to do something _urgent_.-

Donny shook his head, with his eyes still searching the monitor.

-No, it doesn't matter how important duty she has, she never leaves without a "bye".-

-Come on Donny! Sometimes April can have something urgent to do, when she doesn't have time to say "ta-ta".-

Donny, like he didn't even heard what Mikey said, he jumped up from his chair, which overturned. Leonardo and Master Splinter had noticed the noise.

-What if she's hurt?!-Don held his head, frightened, between his hands.

-The only way she could get hurt, is that she falls down with her chair.-Mikey laughed at his own joke.

-This is not funny Mikey!-Don turned towards him angry. –Maybe, she got sick! Or more worse…-but he didn't finish the sentence, he was already running towards his lab, which was furnished in an old metro car, a few feet away from his computer. He searched on the table like a mad man, scattering all kinds of paper and books. Mikey just blinked. While Leo and Master Splinter joined him.

-What is happening Michelangelo?-asked Master Splinter.

-Is Donny okay?-asked Leo.

-Don't know…looks like he has a panic attack.

-He's panicked? What happened?-asked Leo.

-Where is that Shell Cell?!-screamed Don, still throwing his stuff all around.

-Donatello, calm yourself, my son.-said Master Splinter, and he raised one of his hands.

-Ah Donny? Looking for this?-Mikey pointed towards the cell phone on the computer desk.

Donny righ away ran to the phone.

-You can't understand this sensei.-he picked up the phone and dialed already.

At the other end of the line a womens voice answered:

-Donny?-

-April! You're okay!...You're okay?-answered Donny first happy, then with suspicion.

-Of course I'm okay. And you? Are you okay? You sound frightened.-

-Ah sure, I'm okay, I just wanted to be sure if you're okay. –said Donny with a wide smile, as if April was standing right there in front of him.

-Is Donny really okay?-asked Leo quietly.

-What happened? You just simply logged off from the internet. I thought something bad happened.-explained Don.

-Yes, I know. Sorry, but because of the storm, the internet doesn´t work anymore. Is it working at your place?-

-Hmmm…-Don looked towards his computer.-Nope, now it's not working here either.

-Probably is out in the whole city.-

-Probably a cable or something.-

-Oh well, they'll fix it tomorrow, and then we'll continue our conversation, okay?-asked April, it sounded like she was smiling.

-Yeah, sure.-smiled Donny.-Then tomorrow, bye…-

-Bye Donny, say good night to everyone.-

-Okay, same to you.-

-Thanks, bye.-

-Bye.-Don closed the phone, and with a big sigh he fell on his chair, holding his head, smiling, but then he noticed, that his brothers were staring at him, with surprised faces, only Master Splinter was smiling.

-What?-asked Donny.

-What the shell was all that about?-asked Mikey.

-Oh, umm, uh…well…the internet is gone.-said Donny and smiled stupidly.

Leonardo wanted to ask something, but Master Splinter put one hand on his shoulder.

-Come my son, let us continue our meditation. Leave Donatello to work.-

Both of them walked back away, only Mikey remained there, still with a confused look.

-What do you say Mikey, if I burn you that CD you wanted?-asked Don, but he didn't look at Mikey, he was staring at the computer screen.

-Uhm, sure, okay.-said Mikey, then he left Donny, and returned to watch tv.

About two hours have passed. Mikey was snoring in front of the tv, Leo and Master Splinter where long gone in the land of dreams. Donny yawned, and shut down his computer. He walked to his lab, and sat down, then he picked up a notebook and opened it. With his head resting on one of his hands, he read for a little while, then yawned again.

-Tomorrow…-said it tired and closed the notebook. He got up from the chair and stretched.

-Hey Mikey!-exclaimed towards the couch. No answer came, therefore she shouted again: -Mikey!

A snort came, then Mikey's head appeared, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his hands.

-I burned that CD you wanted, it's there over the lab table!-he pointed the direction.

-Okay, thanks.-answered Mikey and yawned a big one.

Donny didn't reply, he walked into his bedroom, soon he was sleeping quietly.

Mikey watched tv a little more, than turned it off and walked towards his bedroom, but he remembered the CD. He turned around and walked into Donny's lab. He found the CD, it was there on the table, next to a purple notebook. Mikey didn't know why, but that notebook caught his attention. It's probably just another, simple, boring, notebook, but then what is this strange feeling? It's like the notebook is attracting him, it's like he's talking: "Open me Michelangelo! You know, you want to…"

Mikey looked around, then shrugged and took the notebook. He opened it, but quickly closed it. He had a frightened face. Now he touched something, he shouldn't have, or at least it wasn't a nice thing to do. _I should put it back and forget all about it.-_thought Mikey, but in the end he didn't brought himself to do so. Instead he walked quickly to his bedroom, sat on his bed and opened the notebook. He was staring at the first page. "Donatello's Diary", this was written with big letters on the first page_. I'm only going to read a little, then put it back to the table…_-thought Mikey, and turned to the next page. Mikey was continuously turning the pages, a bunch of calculations, ideas and mathematical formulas army filled the pages. There was little to "understand" speech, but there where a few registries, which were pretty much interesting…

**Review please! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, finally translated. I hope this chapter isin't too boring. But hey, I needed somehow to show what Donny feels, and how the others find out...Oh and if you didn't see the episodes I'm talking about, it could be a little bit confusing.****  
><strong>**Sorry for spelling errors and stuff like that! Enjoy!**

"June 13, 2003

…We were fighting with the mousers, when we found a human. He was trapped at the end of a dead end route, surrounded by mousers. We saved his life in the last minute. He was tired and jaded, moreover completely soaked. He thanked us a hundred times, until he fainted from Mikey's face. We all agreed, that we can't leave him there, anytime new mousers could show up and surely he didn't came down here for fun. Probably he was running from someone, and by that I don't mean the mousers.

Right now he's lying on the couch, still unconscious, but his pulse is normal, so he should wake up by tomorrow morning. I would gladly examine him, to know if he's healthy, but it's not recommanded, because I don't want to get a huge slap on the face, if he wakes up during the examination, or give him a heart attack…secondly the "he" is a "she". We were never so close to a human, not to mention to a…woman. She's really weird, but at the same time interesting. Much more thinner than us, and has weak muscles. She has slim waist, her head is covered with red hair, which is kinda' messy. From her eyes something black…maybe paint, dripped out, similar to her mouth, but that's red, and it's not blood. I would like to know more about this "paint things", as well about her. But we have to wait, untill she pulls herself together, I hope then she'll be functional…"

"June 14, 2003

She woke up. Then Mikey scared her. April-later she told us her name-pulled a pillow on her head and constantly repeated, that she's only a dreaming, this way, she managed to calm herself down and started talking to us. Untill she saw Master Splinter. She fainted again. I was getting worried, all this fainting and frightning, could seriously damage her nervous system…

Before noon she woke up again. Leo prepared a cup of tea for her. She calmed down. Promised that she'll never talk about us to anybody. Then Master Splinter told her the story about how we became what we are now. In exchange April told us, she was working for Baxter Stockman and knows about the mousers. But when Stockman discovered, that she knows about his little plan-with the help of the mousers he'll rob banks-he incited the mousers to attack April, and I wrote down what happened after, in my previous journal entry. We decided, to stop Stockman and his robots. April says that Stockman's lab is protected with the most perfect alarm systems. This is when I came into the picture, with Mikey's introduction, which made me more than little embarrassed. But April is genius! She knows as much about electronics and machines, as I do. This is amazing! Too bad for Stockman, wasting a mind such as this…

…We were stuck in the control room. Stockman got away. The mousers were slowly approaching. Together with April, we were trying to shut down the whole system, but with no luck. The only way was, that April overloaded the mousers central system, but then they exploded. We jumped out in the last minute, I carried April in my arms, then we ran, holding hands, away from the burning building. April is now officially a team member."

"July 24, 2003

April asked us, if we could sleep at her place. Explained, that she's afraid, because recently a lot of stores were robbed. She fears, that her store will be next on the list, because last night the store next to her's was plundered, and April's store, "2nd time around", is a antique shop filled with a lot of valuable stuff. This sleepover, seemed to be a great idea. We usually don't go out, especially not for a "pyjama party". If Mikey and Raph, don't start a fight over the tv remote, and embarrass me in front of April, then everything is going to be okay…I hope."

The minutes went by, meanwhile the storm slowly stopped. Mikey continued to turn the pages.

-Wow, how did Donny have the patience to write all this down?-Mikey shook his head.

"October 29, 2003

…After a long time, we are back from the underground. We still feel bad, at least I do, for leaving our friends behind. I promised them to find a cure, so then they can return to the surface without the help of crystals. We were heading home trough the severs, when we saw a team of foot soldiers. They're looking for us, Master Splinter confirmed this, as soon as we met near the lair. We can't go back to our home, untill the soldiers are down here and looking for us. No other choice but to moove to April…"

"November 5, 2003

A week has passed, we're still here. Everyone feels at home, but a little crowded. April and myself talk a lot about programs and work on the computer. I never thought, that besides my brothers, I could get this close to someone, I was wrong. April is just like a sister to me, who's simply a genius! Oh, but Raph is yelling, I have to go fix the shower…again."

"November 10, 2003

Slowly I learn how to do every little house chore. Wash the dishes, dusting etc. The only thing I can't do is cook. April is teaching me, at least she's trying. It looks like, I'm not a handy man afterall. For example, yesterday we almost choked from the smoke, that came from the forgotten cake in the oven…of course in the end, everyone was laughing. April doesn't get mad when I mess up something, she says, I only need practice. Funny, Master Splinter always says the same thing."

"November 16, 2003

April is comletely broken. Sure, is our fault her store blow up. I mean, only half is our fault, the other half is the Shredder's fault. Now we live here, in a country house, in Northampton. Casey's family house or something. Outside it's snowing. Leo is still unconscious…"

"November 22, 2003

…After we succesfully got frozen, because of Mikey mistake, April poured hot water into a tub, we put our feet into it, then she wrapped us in a blanket. It's so good, that she's taking care of us. We need her. Of course none of us would admit it, I would gladly…just, that I don't want to embarress myself…"

"December 2, 2003

We're back in New York, ready to fight…April hacked into the Shredder's tower security system… ingeniously amazing!..."

"February 14, 2004

…April is living with us a while now. She doesn't bother me, although my brothers get mad sometimes, when they find girly stuff here and there. It's a weird feeling to see the big family together like this…or maybe the weird thing is, that we see April every morning in bathrobe, and she's always first in the bathroom…"

"March 19, 2004

Because of the good weather, we decided to go out a little. We're here again in Northampton. After practice, we sat down next to April and Casey. Talked about the passed events…I don't like it when Casey sits to close to April, it gives me some weird feelings, anger and…jealousy? I don't know, something like that…"

"April 5, 2004

Casey took April for a date to the amusement park night, because he has to fix something there, business. Great…

…I heard Casey's angry voice, as he shouted after me, that I stole his date. I didn't do it intentionally, I just needed April's help to stop the Nanobot. In the meantime the others distracted and lured him towards the roller coaster. With the help of my laptop, I managed to switch the roller coasters current flow and the electromagnetic pulse swallowed the Nanobot.

We gave to stolen jewelry to April, if she returns it to the police station, she'll get a reward, and rebuild her store and home. I felt kinda' disappointed, I knew, from now on we won't see her so often, but as consolation…I got a kiss on my cheek! I can't believe it. I know it's no big deal, but it felt so good. She has such soft lips, I can still feel them. Hope she didn't see my blushing…"

"April 10, 2004

April is packing…She's mooving out. Her store is almost ready. I'll miss her…badly."

"May 26, 2004

We're helping April in the store, soon it will be open. While cleaning, April found an old family photo with herself, her parnets and her uncle on it. It turned out, that her uncle, August, or as April likes to call him uncle Augie, was an explorer, always away for months, then he suddenly turned up, but once, again he went away, but never came back…

Raph found in the garbage some kind of a puzzle box. When April whiped it, it opened and glowed with green light, then wham! It sucked us in. I can't describe it with words, what it felt like to travel trough a dimension tunnel. It was like split in two and flying at the same time…Naturally we ended in another dimension, in a jungle. April's clothes got ripped, so she ripped most of them off. She looks like she's on vacation, on a beach…looks really good, she's beautiful…

We made some weapons and sailed down a river. April looks like she was born here, she moves so naturally, jungle girl, like she said it…

When we got back to our world, it was revealed, only a few minutes have passed, while we were away for two days. Casey couldn't understand how we got all muddy, April and I only smiled at each other…"

"September 7, 2004

Okay, I know I haven't written in a long time, but so much happened. Now I recover it…

…The triceratons didn't give up the search for Professor Honeycutt. Everyone-who was close enough and got charged up with the energy rays, which was generated at the departure of the utroms- got kidnapped by the triceratons. Including April and Casey…

…April was being dragged up by two triceratons to the space ship, when I knocked them out and turned the two weapons in my hands towards the other triceratons. April hugged me, she was so happy and said that she could kiss me, then I asked "really?". It sounded stupid, but I didn't have time to think about it, because in the next second I felt a strong burning pain, that ran through my whole body, and all went dark…"

**Review pls! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about the "sudden ending", I'm evil XD. Oh and sorry about the gramatical errors.**

It was late at night, when Raph came home. He was tired, they worked alot with Casey, but the job had the results, the Shell Cycle was so sparkling clean, like it almost could fly. Raph on the way to his room, peeked in Mikey's room. When he noticed, that Mikey is still awake, he stopped in the doorway.

-Hey Mikey!-

-Aaaaaah!-screamed Mikey and he threw away the notebook.

-'You still up?-Raph walked in.

-Raph! Good thing, it's only you...you almost gave me a heart attack!-said Mikey „holding his heart".

-Are you reading?-

-Yes...-answered Mikey, and picked up the notebook from the ground.

Raph sat down.

-Listen Mikey, I just simply can't believe, how can Casey be so...dumb!-Raph started laughing.-Today, he had a date with April, but he cancelled it, only to work on the Shell Cycle. Of course he phoned April, but said that he had to go away urgently to visit his mother! Hah, I just can't understand him! Such a lame excuse, 'don't know if April believed it or not, but wouldn't it be the same thing if he told her, he's not in the mood for dating?-Raph laughed.

-Yes, very interegting Raph...-said Mikey, with the open notebook in his hands.

-Huh? You aren't laughing?-Raph looked surprised towards his brother.-What's so interesting in that stupid comic book?!-Raph's face turned angry, and he grabed the notebook from Mikey.

-Hey! Give it back!-Mikey tried to snatch it back, but Raph kept him away with one hand.

-Give it back! Give it back!-demanded Mikey, but Raph only laughed.

Soon Leo appeared in the doorway.

-What are you guys doing?-

-GIVE IT BACK!-shouted Mikey, and with all his strength, he jumped up and knocked Raph to the ground.

The notebook fell out from Raph's hand and slipped on the floor, then stopped at Leo's feet.

-What's so important on a frigging comic book?!-shouted Raph, while he wrestled with Mikey.

Leo picked up the notebook and opened it.

-This isn't a comic book Raph.-

Raph stopped punching Mikey.

-What? Not a comic book?-

-Ehh no! That's what I was trying to tell you!-said Mikey angrily.

Raph left Mikey on the floor and hurried next to Leo.

-It's not a comic book...this is Donny's handwriting. Hey Mikey, since when are you interested in Donny's technological ideas?-asked Raph with sarcastic voice.

Leo showed the first page to Raph.

-Hmm?...Donny's writing a diary? Since when?-Raph took the notebook.

-Since we mooved here.-said Mikey, and took the notebook back.

-Where'd you get it Mikey?-asked Leo.

-I found it on Donny's lab table, I didn't wanted to read it, but...it called me.-

-Yeah, sure Mikey. You know that, Donny will kill you, if he finds out.-said Raph.

-We should put it back, and don't tell Donny a word about it.-said Leo and left the room.

-Leo's right, put it back to it's place Mikey.-agreed Raph and started to walk out, to go to bed.

-But Raph, wait! Look at this!-Mikey called after him, he searched through the pages, then stopped at a certain one and gave the notebook to Raph.

Soon Leo came back with a glass of water. He saw that Mikey and Raph are sitting next to each other, and reading the diary.

-What are you doing? Didn't I say to put it back to it's place?-he asked and walked in.

-Yeah...but...look at this Leo.-said Raph and pointed to a page.

Leo with a bored face and a little bit guilty conscience walked to them. He knew, that they're invading Donny's private space.

After a while, all three of them where staring, shocked.

-I can't believe this...-said Raph.

-Donny...-

-...is in love!-Mikey finished Leo's sentence and started laughing.

-Knock it off!-said Raph and gave him a slap on the head.

-Auch! Hey!-growled Mikey rubbing the back of his head.

-We shouldn't have read it.-said Leo.

-I know, but...it's about Donny!-said Raph.

-Yes, and now we can't get out of it, we have to help him.-said Leo.

-But how? I think Donny will only embarrass himself.-answered Mikey.

-Maybe, but we still have to help him...perhaps, if he finds out, that he doesn't have a chance, he'll recover.

-Recover? Won't he end up feeling more miserable?-asked Raph.

-That's a possibility too.-Leo nodded.

-We'll be date guru's?-asked Mikey grinning.

-Just shut up Mikey! You dragged us in! I say we shouldn't tell Donny, and just put back the diary to it's place.- said Raph.

-Well...okay. But all of us, keep on eye on Donny and if he's acting weird, then we help him.-answered Leo.

-Right, but I think there will be no problem, he did a good job keeping his little secret from us 'till now.-Raph closed the subject.

-No rendezvous?-asked Mikey with an innocent face.

-No Mikey, and I'll put back the diary where it belongs.-said Leo and disappeared with the notebook.

-But...-Mikey started, but Raph interrupted:

-No "but's" Mikey!-then he disappeared too.

Mikey was disappointed. He decided to help his brother anyway, and no Raph or Leo will get away. He tried to make a plan, but he dozed off rapidly.

Next morning, Donny with a few papers –which served as a newspaper- in his hand, entered the kitchen. Raph was eating a bowl of cereal, while Leo was drinking a cup of tea. Master Splinter was outside watching the morning news in the tv. Behind Donatello, Michelangelo entered the kitchen, tapping his brothers shoulder:

-Good morning, Donny boy! Did you sleep well? Did you dream something beautiful? Maybe about someone important to you?-he asked with „I know it all" voice.

Donatello looked at him with confused face.

-Uuuh...no?

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other, then towards Mikey.

-Ummm, Mikey, why don't you grab the pizza leftovers from the fridge and eat it?-asked Leo.

-Pizza!-yelled Mikey and ran to the fridge.

-This was weird.-said Donatello and took a seat at the table.

-Hey, you know Mikey, don't you?-asked Raph with nervous voice and forced a smile.

-Okaaay...-Donatello looked at Leo with confused face. Leonardo, to divert attention from the topic, walked to the table.

-So, what's the plan for today? Training? Meditation?

-Actually, I though, I could pay a visit to April and see if the internet is working and everything's okay.-answered Don.

-Can't you check that from here?-asked Leo.

-Umm yeah, it's still raining.-added Raph.

-Since when is the rain a problem for turtles? Also, because of the rain, there aren't so many people out, so it's just the perfect timing.-said Don.

-C'mon Donny, we all know why you want to go and see April.-intervened Mikey.

-Really?-Don turned around.

-'Cause mmhmmh.-muttered Mikey, whose mouth was rapidly shut by Leo's hand.

Donatello rose from the chair.

-Can someone tell me what's going on? Why are you all acting so weird?-he slowly looked at them one by one.

-Nothing.-said Raph.

-Yeah, nothing, really.-nodded Leo and released Mikey.

-Nothing, just mhmmhm.-said Mikey, whose mouth was shut again.

-Just what? Leo...let him talk.-said Don.

Leonardo took away his hand. Mikey immediately started talking:

-Relax bro, we're going to help you in courting April.-

Donatello's eyes widened. Leonardo jumped to defend his brother:

-Listen Don, we can explain...-

-You've read my diary?!-

-It's Mikey's fault! He took it!-Raph pointed towards Mikey.

-Mikey...I suppose you know that...now I'm going to kick you out of your shell!-yelled Don and started running after Michelangelo.

-I've never seen Don so angry.-Leo followed them with his eyes.

-Yeah...makes me feel proud.-said Raph.

After a while, Don and Mikey where sitting on the floor panting, not far from them Leo and Raph where standing.

-I still...can't believe...you all read it.-said Donny gasping for air.

-We're sorry Don, but at least now we know it, and also can say, that this is madness.-said Leo.

-I know...-answered Donatello.

-Hey, but we can still help you!-recommanded Mikey.

-Forget it Mikey, Leo's right...-muttered Don.

-Ugh stop it Don! You're a turtle, a mutant turtle! We dealt with much bigger things!-explained Raphael.-For example the Shredder, or the giant Nanobot or the triceratons!

-Yes...but those were easy to defeat...-answered Donatello.

-That's what I'm talkin' about.-nodded Raph.

-No, I mean, we simply beat them, but April...she's a completely different story.

-Yeah, we don't have to beat her...do we?-asked Michelangelo.

-Haha...very funny Mikey.-Donny answered gloomly.

Master Splinter walked next to them.

-What happened my sons?-

Leo, Raph and Mikey looked at each other not knowing what to say. Master Splinter looked down at Donatello, then put one of his hands, on Donny's shoulder.

-My son, sometimes it's hard to make a choice, but a true ninja always knows what to do.-

-I know sensei, but...I'm insecure, I don't know which path should I choose?-Don looked up to face his master. Master Splinter nodded.

-Your brothers are always there with you and they can help you, that's why we are a family. The best decision is always logical, but at the same time it comes from the heart.-

Donatello blinked confused.

-Huh?-intervened Mikey.

-How can something be both at the same time, sensei? The mind and the heart can't decide together.-said Leo.

-Yes they can my son, and Donatello has to decide what he's going to do.-and with this, the master entered his room.

-Both at the same time...-echoed Don thinking loudly.-So this means...

-...you have to make something insane!-Raphael interrupted his train of thoughts.

-Wait a second Raph, maybe, it sounds insane, but Master Splinter is right.-said Leo.

Donatello looked at Leo, so did Michelangelo and Raphael.

-If Donatello follows what his heart is telling him, but at the same time he's thinking, maybe something good comes out.

-You resemble Master Splinter more and more.-noticed Raph.

-So...should I call her for a date? Positively she'll say no.-said Donny sadly.

-Yes, but only if, you go there in person.-smiled slyly Leo.

-Oh, I get it!-grinned Raph.

-Hey, I don't get it! I'm the date guru!-Mikey now was hissy fitting.

-No, all three of us is going to help Donatello, because we are a family.-said Leonardo.

-I think...I'm doomed.-muttered Don.

Raphael's head appeared beneath a sewer top and looked around. I was only afternoon, but outside was dark and gloomy. The rain still didn't stop, but it wasn't a storm anymore. There was no one on the streets, everyone preferred the warm of their home instead. Raph rapidly climbed out, and right after, like a shadow-acrobat jumped up on the side of a building to the rooftops, then he started jumping and running from roof-to-roof. Before his eyes, he could still see the image, how he and his brothers, discuss the plan and Leo hands out the roles:

„Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo were all in the living room, sitting in a circle.

-Okay guys, this is the plan.-started Leo.-We wrote the letter for April, which will be delivered as an invitation, hopefully she'll believe it and come.

The other three nodded.

-Raph, it's your job to deliver it to April, but if it's possible not in person, you know what I mean.

-Don't worry, I know what to do.-answered Raph.

-Mikey, your job is to find a suit for Donny, that fits him and looks good too.

-Aye aye captain'!-grinned Mikey.

-I'll prepare the table, and obtain the other necesarry stuff.

-And what about me?-asked Don.

-You Donny, will order the food and pay for it in the ussual way, then calmly dress up and wait for April.

Donatello swallowed nervously."

It was a weird feeling, to agree with Leo's plan so simply, but this wasn't a battle strategy, this was about Donny, and Raph knew, that maybe this is more important, than anything else in their lives. He arrived to „2nd time around", which was beneath April's place. He could see the lights „burning" through the windows, that means April's at home, but where else could she be in a weather like this? _I hope Casey isin't here, 'cause then the whole plan is ruined!-_thought Raph, and hanging upside down from the roof, he peeked in through a window. April was in the kitchen, cooking something. Raphael jumped down, and quickly climed in to the building through an open window at the ground floor. He went upstairs, to April's door, then put down the letter on the door mat, knocked, and ran away as fast as a lightning.

-Coming!-came April's voice, and soon she opened the door, then looked around surprised.-Hmm somebody wants to joke with me huh?

She was about to close the door, but then noticed the letter. She picked it up, walked inside and sat on the couch.

-I wonder who'se from?-she opened the envelope and started reading.

„Dear April,

I'm sorry about yesterday, I had to go away. I know, I disappointed you. I want to make it up to you, could you give me a chance? I would take you to a dinner. Meet me in front of your store at 8.

Casey"

-Oh, that's nice...wait...-April frowned.-Since when can Casey compose a letter like this? Since when does he write correctly? And since when he says sorry? Something's fishy here...

A few minutes before 8, April was standing in front of her store, with an umbrella in her hand. She was wearing black high heels, a long knee-high purple dress, and a brown jacket. She wasn't sure if the letter is fake, so she dressed up just in case.

-April!-came the voice from the dark alley near her store.

April turned towards the voice unsure.

-Casey?-

-Yes, it's me.-

-What are you doing there?-

-I've got a surprise for you.-

-Hmm really?-April made a grimace and closed the umbrella, so she could use it as a „weapon". She slowly walked into the alley, looking around. Suddenly something grabed her from behind, a cold hand shut her mouth, then picked her up and they were already falling into a deep hole. April didn't even had a chance to scream, or attack, the arms held her tight and dragged her through the dark sewer. After a while, she tried to escape, but soon faint light started to fill the sewer line, and April saw that a very familiar three fingered green hand is holding her. She calmed down a little bit, but still she didn't understand what's happening. When the light became stronger, the arms put down and released her, but before she could say something, her carrier was gone. April looked around in the spacious sewer place, then she turned towards the light source. She saw a beautifully arranged table with candles, and next to it a figure...

-Do-Donny?!-

**Pls review! :D**


End file.
